night lights new
by legendofzeldalover122
Summary: what happens when izzy, a simple high school student gets the day off of school and work just to find herself in a horrible predicament with the famous green clad hero and red eyed shadow. will she face death? or will she find her glory and life, family and love.
1. Chapter 1

sorry I didn't realize that the new program I have on my windows 8 wont lent me make changes to what I already wrote without typing back a whole paragraph so spelling errors are here cause I was going to proof read so yeah next chapter will be a lot better with spelling cause I will be checking as I go

"The right in passage is the willingness to sacrifice something or someone important to you than and only then will you have the right in passage into white gates."

that is what my mother has always told me when I lost my way!

I pull up into the driveway switching the black and white 2005 cobalt off, and pushing back my black/brownish hair. I look into the review mirror at my sharp red-brown eyes and my sharp tilted eyebrows. I lean back on the car seat sighing.

the restaurant was extremely busy, because of the spring dance that happened in springsport highschool. where I attend as a senior

I think over my day, it started off with a set of twins screaming their heads off. to make it worse when the dance was over students came with their dates and cause trouble, while ask stupid questions about the menu like, asking how many calories are in the food on the menu. a women with auburn hair asking how many calories were in the water we serve!

I stepped out of the car, the chilled wind blowing making my long hair wisps out of my face like feathers in the wind. Looking up at the full moon, black clouds have wound their way around the moon making it look like its wearing a scarf. I smile and close my eyes, relaxing in the cool night air.

"I love nights like this." I sigh turning my head away from the moon as the rustle of the leaves being blown by the wind and distant calls of an owl echo's through the night's wind.

walking up the stone steps and unlocking the cold white door, stepping inside. I lay my coat on the gray recliner. the clanking of my heels on the hard wood floor reverberated through out the dark house. while I flick on the kitchen light, scanning the fridge pulling out some cold chicken and hot sauce. I grab a fork sitting on the stool next to a fire place, while setting the food on the counter.

scarfing down the cold food in a matter of a minute its gone, I yawn lifting up my arm and giving my arm pit a sniff."ugh.. I need a shower!" taking my uniform off while I switch the shower on, putting my hand in the jet stream of water"hmm still cold..oh well." stepping in while leaning my head on the wall.I let the now luke warm water run down my back, smoothing and unwinding the muscle under my skin.

"I missed my day at the gym..." I yawn letting my mind drift. "hmm... tomorrow is my day off." I half whisper to myself picking up the shampoo and lathering it though out my hair, while I scrub the grime off my cream-colored skin. switching off the water and wrapping in a towel. I switching off the bathroom light as cold air clashes with the hot steam from the bathroom, making a shiver rake through my spine.

I sigh while walking quickly in the dark shadowy hall, feeling the cold wall to find the door of my room. opening the door and flicking on the light, the neon green walls and white bed greets me. sighing I flip back off the light and jump into the hard bed letting my mind wander.

I look out the window at the moon through the white see-through curtains. setting my dreams take me. "smoke...?" that's all that could be seen through the musky taste burning my wind pipe, I quickly lose my breath clutching my neck."escape! I need to escape!" I try to run. vines wrapped around my arms and legs restricting my movement causing my bones to pop and pain to flare! but not enough to break the bone.

the sound of water splashing and crashing in the distance catches my attention. the sound gets closer and closer until its reverting through out the air like a thousands of drums playing at the same time.

shining water started to pool around my feet and rise slowly, I couldn't scream, I tried but nothing comes out at all. all I could hear was the rapid water, as it finally covers my head.

air! I needed air! I gasp swallowing water into my lungs, this was it, I am going to die, it's all over. until a light shines above me. I reach out to the light, but gasp again as a misty hand grabs mine and pulls me up into the light.

I awake with a jolt and as a response I flail out of bed, and face plant onto the hard wood floor. "owwwwwwwwwww! that hurrttttt..." I rub my face while I turn on my phone, playing porcelain and the tramps. while sliding on a black tank top and black skinny jeans with sneaker heel boots on. also, black and white.

"what will I do today?" saying out loud to myself, pulling my dark brown silk like hair into a neon green hair tie. my thoughts are interrupted by my tummy growling at me. picking up my cellphone, I call sakuras sushi ordering for delivery. I check my phone its 6 at night. 'well, I did get home at 1am! so, I guess I did sleep in but, what should I do?' I sit for a few minutes.

"ZELDA!" i scream out-loud thundering through-out the house to get my old gamecube along with my copy of Ocarina of Time cartridge. running into the living room and flopping down in front of a couch.

I plug it into the flat screen tv, the dark screen flashes to life with the gamecube logo. I pop the cartridge in the slot while pressing start on the controller. the screen flashes and the starter screen music rings through the speaker, the screen shows link on epona riding through hyrule field. I press the start button, "hmmm... I still have my last save from when I was 16! ...niiiiiiccccee!" the save point is at the fire temple or heading to the fire temple, from the save already having the forest medallion.

I click start but something is wrong! the game screen goes black and then goes back to normal. adult link is standing at the tree outside, the village that started with a 'k'

".hmmmm.. I think it was kakariko village? if I remember correctly..." the screens starts to buzz and static "most be something wrong with the cartridge."

I reach for it *RRRRRIIIIINNNGGGG* the door bell breaks me out of my trance, I get the door and pay for the sushi.

I ordered. while closing the door, sitting down to eat. my eyes flicking back and forth from the sushi to the cartridge the entire time, until the sushi is gone.

I touch the cartridge "OW! damn thing cut me!" holding my bleeding finger the blood drips onto the cartridge making it spark. I scream out trying to get the cartridge out, it wont budge! I strain my muscles of my forearms and back but It doesn't move.

the buzz on the screen gets louder and louder, making my ears hurt. my eyes lock onto the screen. the screen is in first person now, it's looking at the moon that slowly rising above the landscape. the light pieces through the screen, it shines into my face the words vibrate through my ears. "The right in passage is the willingness to sacrifice something or someone important to you!" its a women's voice, like silk.

I gasp the screen changes again! it changes to the broken bridge, but it wasnt right it looked so realistic the screen flashes again. I let go of the cartridge and back away vines are slithering out of the tv! " HELP ME!...PLEASE!" backing up, but falling over the small table and falling onto my back with a thud.

the vines wrapping around my arms pulling me forward. i pull back against the vine. the screen now black and cloudy, but ripples just like water. I fighting even harder my hands enter the screen

"NO! LET ME GO PLEASE!" I scream and cry out adrenaline in my system. my arms slowly gets sucked into the water-like screen. its freezing cold, I pull even harder. my nose touches the screen closing my eyes. I let go letting myself be taken away by the vines.

...blackness follows nothing that's all I could think to describe this. what is going to happen to me now? will I be saved? will anyone miss me? I close my eyes. I cant breath!...a light flashes above me reaching out my hand. my eyes widen a large feminine hand grabs my body and pulls me out of the darkness, and into the silver light. I looking down the moon is above me but... my face pales. the ground isnt wind whips past my face.

I can see the ground below me coming closer quickly, closing my eyes and bracing for impact...

-lol i cliffed hanger you i would love some constructive criticism just what i could do better the next chapter will be in as soon as i can type it hope you like the first chapter this is the first time i tried this


	2. Chapter 2

hey guys its legendofzeldalover122 here is part 2 of night lights i pairing sheik and link and then as you read in the search and oc and dark link in this story i hope you liked the last chapter constructive criticism is welcomed and I would like to thank ayako zetra for his or her review. (:

/

chapter two

/

I protect my head bracing for the landing, I gasp when I hit something, but it gives way! opening my eyes when im no longer falling? ... my face in a blank stare...

"I fell...into a hole?" looking around its dim and the smell of mold is hanging strongly in the air. wrinkling my nose "ew gross." looking at the hole above me, it has a stream of moonlight shining though.

"how do I get out of here?" I wonder out loud looking down. there is a stone that looks like it has a rainbow pattern on it. humming out loud, I step on the stone. I yelp as it makes me float up into the air! gasping, I land back onto the ground above.

"...you know what! this is not the weirdest thing that has happended to me today." looking around, in the distance is a broken bridge I look up at the full yellow moon.

"am I?...no it couldn't be!..." walking along the river that's beside the stone wall, as I walk past the bridge. I get to bridge that isn't broken. squinting I see a silhouette of a man leaning against a tree, he's near embers of a fire that had died out. I walk toward the man.

"please don't let it be him!" I repeat the words in my head over and over. shuffling over the bridge, I stop at the burning embers. a sweat drops and my hands get clammy. its him alright! the hero of time...

"HEY WATCH OUT!" a blue orb assaults my fane blinding me, putting my hands in my face! my feet are swept out from under me. my back meets cold, hard ground, the air is pushed out of my lungs leaving me gasping for air. cold metal is hovering over my neck making me still and stop my struggling.

"who are you?" the person above me asks opening my eyes that clash with pure ocean blue ones.

"get off!" I hiss.

" after you answer my questions." he says putting more of his weight on me, I sigh.

"my name is Izzy." he lifts a bit of his weight off.

"do you work for ganondorf?" he asks, clearly suspicious.]

I roll my eyes "no. now get off!"

he sighs "after you answer my last question."

I look at him and glare, "Jeez! what is this twenty-one questions?" he chuckles.

"then, why were you watching me?" my eyes widen, I couldn't just come out and tell him, hey yeah; I got sucked into my TV and you are in a video game that someone else controls you. I know all about the sages and your whole story, but lol don't mind me hahahaha!

"hello... anyone in there?" he says while waving is hand in my face. i think of an excuse quickly.

"umm, I just though it was weird for someone to be out this late at night! come to think of it,..is your name link?" his expression changes to shocked.

"yeah..." he says slowly.

"the sage of light and princess Zelda sent me here to help you on your quest to stop ganondorf and awaken the sages." if it was even possible his eye brows arch even higher along with his eyes, he gets off me and holds out his hand, he pulls me up.

"so Izzy, princess Zelda sent you? how is she? where is she? is she ok?" he grabs my shoulders, as he keeps rambling off questions. I cut him off.

"yes. she is fine, she is closer than you think, though; I can't say anymore." he steps back.

"why?" cocking his head to the side and pouts.

"its to keep her safe." I ignore the cute puppy face he's shooting at me.

"oh" he sighs sounding disappointed.

he walks back over to the tree. I look over his clothed but very toned body, starting at his toned legs that are in white tights, moving to his lower back under his green tunic. I feel a blush come on as I lift my eyes to his upper back that also well toned. I look over his large shoulder's traveling down his muscular arms traveling back up to his strong neck, then to sun colored hair turned dark blond from the light of the moon. he has the body of perfection that's all I could put into words to describe him. he turns his face towards me, when he sits back down against the large tree. shadows splay across his chiseled face but, still soft face his sharp angled eyes close his soft looking lips. letting out a sigh. he looks like a Greek statue.

"im not going to bite you." he says sounding slightly annoyed. he blows a puff of air out of his nose his nose, it isn't as big as it is in the game. he interrupts my train of thought, "uh... can you sit down and relax you're making me uneasy."

I sigh and sit on the ground, he locks his eyes onto me. I arch my eyebrow up at him, he shrugs his shoulders. a few minute awkward silence pass, soon I hear soft snoring.

he falls asleep or looks like he is asleep, I don't know which is which seeing as he might be asleep. I switch my sight to the stream and back to link. I smelled rancid! maybe, if I hide under the bridge, he wont notice or see, if he does wake up ,but what will I do about my clothes. hmm... aha!

i'll start the fire back up and wash my clothes and wear my underclothes except my pants. I will wear that anyways, rolling my eyes at that thought, and then I will just sit by the fire and put my jacket near it. first I need to get logs or sticks for the fire, and I still have my lighter in my pocket.

"but where would I find wood?" I remember there were some dead trees beside the castle, but I can't cut them with a pocket knife. I might be able to break them down if they are weak and if I try hard enough, looking back at link his eyes are still closed a breeze of air pushes strands of hair across his face.

"he sure is a lot hotter than he is in the game." whispering to myself while giggling.

jogging away toward the clearing next to the destroyed hyrule town. looking at the trees, I find the skinniest and smallest one, finding it in the corner of the castle. I ram into it with my weight knocking it down, along with face planting onto the ground.

"owwwwwwwww." rubbing my face as I look down at the ground to find a faced shape imprint. "pfftt..., AHAHAHA! it's so perfect!" I laugh snorting. I get up and drag the small tree back while snapping it into little pieces and placing it onto the still burning embers. the sticks catch on fire instantly... looking over at link he's still asleep. I almost scream when navi assaults my face... again.

"HEY!" shushing her while pointing at link, she just bobs up and down in front of my face. I ignoring her and run near the bridge. throwing my clothes off and sliding into the water. I begin washing myself and cleaning off my clothes, sighing at the cold stream. I get out a few minutes and put back on the damp clothes and walking to the fire, sitting there in silence.

"why are you wet?" jumping at the tired voice, my eyes locking with links tired ones. "uh... I took a dip in the river." I smile awkwardly, he shakes his head clicking his tongue. he gets up reaching into his pouch and taking out a green tunic handing it to me. "you shouldn't be in wet clothes that's one of the first rules of surviving the wilderness and plus I can't have my new guide getting sick and dying."

he smiles as I take the clothes, blushing "uh thanks." looking away, he turns his back towards me and waves his hand, while putting on the tunic first. then taking clothes out from under it setting them near the fire. I look back at link, who is still facing the tree. "uhhhh you can turn back around now." I state blushing as he turns back around. "thanks for letting me borrow these."

he rubs the back of his head and smiles. "no problem."

he yawns falling back asleep after we talk for a little while, looking at the dimming fire. I think over what happened, my fingers pick at the tunic snapping me back to reality. man! this is really baggy on me, except for the chest part I blush at that thought while closing my eyes...what will be in store for me now...

'my nightmares have always bothered me, but that night my mind was calm as the slow waters flow.' I jolt awake from my slumber by a high-pitched voice "HEY WAKE UP!" navi is yelling in my face, I smack at her, while glaring. "five more minutes!"

I groan "GEEZ IZZY YOU ARE ALMOST AS BAD AS LINK!" groaning again, but I get up picking up my clothes while looking over at link. "wow! he was able to sleep through all that!?" he still is asleep.

as I slip back on my clothes sitting on the ground watching the spectacle in front of me of navi trying to wake up link.

"LINKKKKK WAKE UP!...HEY LISTEN HEY!...LINK! HEY! HEY! HEY! HEY! HEY!" *silence* "LINK! WATCH OUT!" I jump when his eyes snap open, he jumps up his body tense, he already had his sword at the ready. wow that's scary how fast he was able to move. "COME ON LINK! WE HAVE TO HEAD TO DEATH MOUNTAIN TO AWAKEN THE NEXT SAGE!"

he groans sheathing the master sword while he puts on his gear and starts for the steps. "well are you coming izzy?"

I leap up to my feet, running over to him. we enter kakoriko village, I look around at the landscape, the village is dim while ash is floating in the air, I look at the active volcano, the angry red cloud above it sending shivers into my spine.

I turn to link "uh link. I hate to ask this but I don't have a shield or anything to protect myself."

"there is a black smith around here." he says with his index and thumb pressing against his chin "I think we could get you a sword, I need to restock anyways, we can just add that to the list." he pumps his fist into the air. " beside, my wallets filled completely so, I need to make room anyways there is always so many rupees in temple!" he smiles patting my back.

"uh link doesn't shields cost like a lot? what does a sword even costs?" locking eyes with his.

"I get large discounts, so don't worry bout it. you have to be able to protect yourself." he chuckles.

"NO FUSSING!" navi screeches into my ear

I flinch as he grabs my wrist pulling me along in a firm but gentle grip as we enter the black smiths.

"AH hello there link, what can I get you?" the large man booms giving link a confused look, he shrugs as he points to me, the large mans cheery eyes lock onto me "OH! HO! HO! looks like you got yourself a girlfriend." link shakes his head furiously while blushing, the mans booming laughter fills the small room. I sigh watching the interaction ,but I raise my eyebrow. 'why is link not talking?'

"so what do you need link?" he points to his sword and shield then at me. "OH! shield and sword for the lovely young women!" I blush at being called lovely, but link nods "OK link coming up, I have one of each since you helped me with my... skulltula problem!" he hands link two wrapped objects, smiling cheerfully.

we walk out "link why didn't you talk while we were in there and what skulltula problem?" he shrugs handing me the two objects. "wait out here, I need to get some potions, i wont be long."

he disappears inside the shop, I sighing opening the slightly heavy objects tearing off the wrapping paper on the long iron sword. the feel of the cold metal on my finger tips makes me shiver, sliding it into the sheath, while pulling the hylian shield out of its packaging and tightening it onto my back as i smile testing the new weight change.

"nice." I jump spinning around to face link "Jeez link! please don't scare me like that!" he rubs the back of his head looking up over his shoulder.

"sorry, but I saw you didn't have gauntlets and I remembered that, I tried to get them when I was a kid but they were to big and now they are two small for me, but for you they look as they would fit perfectly."

he flashes a smile as he hands them over

"thank you." I smiling back while slipping them on and tightening them.

he nods "well to death mountain." I nod and follow him up the dusty trail.

/end of chapter two yay hope you enjoyed ugh im so tired its 1 in the morning I get the next chapter out as soon as possible and i hope my scenes arent to drawn out well night


	3. Chapter 3

I would like to that my best friend winter for supporting me with this. you know I love you girl. (;

/

chapter 3

/

link and I walk up the trail of death mountain.

"WATCH OUT!" navi says for the seventh time within the span of 3 minutes. link looks at me and sighs his head leaning down as he walks ahead of me reaching the top of the trail a few minutes later, link stops in mid track, he looks like he is going to say something but he is quite, his brows knitted together as his voice breaks the silence.

"why haven't we seen any gorons on the way up? we should have run into one by now." shrugging as he shakes his head, he starts a fast stride jogging up behind him. we walk into the goron village. its high ceilings made from a light-colored stone. its railing and the stone path look as if they are made from the same material, its dusty and the patterns on the bowl-shaped area are withered away, the area is lightened by torches giving it a dimmer look, it's quite except for the rumble of link the goron. "where are the gorons?" link whispers to himself "lets find out." I say in a calm voice pointing to the rolling ball on the middle platform.

his eyes light up "but...how are we going to get him to stop?" I ask link, but already knowing the answer.

"maybe he'll stop if we stand in his path." he says looking hopefully at me.

"maybe, but I don't know?" he smiles heading for the ledge of the high drop "Link what are yo? LINK!" I scream reaching out for him but, he is already out of sight running over to the edge looking down. he smiles waving back up to me. "you idiot you could have gotten hurt!"

I yell my face burning red. he finches and looks away guilty while i shake my head "its fine. I guess it's not too high when I look at it now...just warn me before you do that scared the living daylight out of me!" he rubs the back of his head smiles up at me.

"jump!" he is laughing and holding his hand out making me smile. if he didn't get hurt then ..maybe.. I will be fine, taking a step back. ok ready...calm your nerves... I jump over the edge, air flows past me in the flash, pain flares up through my face. "pffffftttt!" glaring up at link, he is holding his hand over his mouth his eyebrow arched with slight tear in his eyes and his face turning slightly red. "are you ok?" his voice cracking a bit from trying to keep from laughing.

"yeah but that hurt...alot." looking down at the imprint of my face in the ground and cracking up a bit. "hey look at this." standing up and pointing at the imprint.

he lets out a bark of laughter, after he finishes his laughing fit. he wipes the tears from his eyes. "ow that must have hurt."

I walk up to link, he's taller then me. my eyes come just about up to his nose. I walk forward "well, now that I finished embarrassing myself, we should get a move on." I state trying to keep my head high as I walk on as he lingered behind me.

[links pov]

*one night ago*

"LINK HURRY UP! WE HAVE TO AWAKEN THE FIRE SAGE!" I groan rubbing my eyes "navi please give me a minute!" she quits her rambling and yelling as I rub my forehead "look. navi." I look at the blue little orb of a fairy "I need to sleep. im exhausted!" a yawn proves my point "FINE!" she huffs as I chuckle at the flustered orb.

walking over hyrule field as the night slowly takes over the plane. I walk over the bridge stretching my arms over my head another yawn erupting out of my throat, while im making a fire with my deku sticks from the freaking forest temple. the place was so humid and I was constantly getting eaten by bugs and the smell was so musky and moldy that cringed to my clothes even after I left my old home.

a soft breeze breaks me out of my daze as I sit down by the large tree outside the village. gazing at the full yellow moon while looking around confused. the wind blew whipping my hair and the grass everywhere, the trees creaked and groaned making me alert I stand up just as the fire blows out.

"well there goes my fire." I groan out sarcastically just as the wind died down a few moments later. im too tired to care about the fire anymore. I sit back down against the tree laying my hand on the hilt of the master sword. letting my eyes close and letting my mind drift off.

my mind snaps back to reality as the sound of something on the bridge catches my attention. keeping my eyes shut as the sound of foot steps on the grass gets closer. I grip the sword hilt tightly ,the foot steps come closer and closer until they stop from just across from me over. the still burning embers hearing the person gasp, navis voice breaks through the tense air.

"WATCH OUT!" my eyes snap open as I leap onto the thinner frame in front of me effectively knocking them over. I hover the tip of the sword above their throat '...its...a...women?' her red-brown eyes lock with mine, why would she be here at this time at night? her long hair is splayed out in all directions, making a halo like effect.

"who are you" she growls rolling her eyes. "get off!" she growls while glaring at me.

"after you answer my questions." proving my point by laying more of my weight onto her.

she sighs "my name is Izzy." lifting a little of my weight off her

"do you work for ganondorf?" she rolls her eyes

"no now get off me!" she trusts up her hips slightly trying to throw me off.

I let out a sigh "after you answer my last question." she looks up at me her eye closing into slits in an intense glare.

"what is this twenty-four questions." she growls as I let out a chuckle.

"why were you watching me?" her eyes go wide as her face pales, we sit for several moments just as i wave my hand in front her face. "hello is anyone in there?" she blurts out quickly.

"um. I just though it was weird for someone to out this late at night... come to think of it..is your name link by any chance?" im shocked how did she know my name "yeah."

"the sage of light and princess Zelda sent me here to help you on your quest to stop ganondorf and awaken the sages." im even more shocked, she knows princess Zelda and about the sages and ganondorf. getting off of her smaller frame and holding out my hand pulling her up.

"so Izzy princess Zelda sent you? how is she? where is she? is she ok?" I start rambling she interrupts me. "yes she is fine she is closer than you think, though I can't say anymore." I step back confused "why?" as I cock my head to the side and pouting "its to keep her safe." she states simply.

the words vibrate through my head as I walk behind Izzy, as we go to the floor the remaining goron is on. she hasn't said much about herself but I guess I can trust her for now. we get to the floor over time she breaks the silence in the air.

"do you think he will stop if we stand in front of his path?" shrugging at her "might as well try!" hearing the rumbling of the goron comes into sight, dust flys out from under it making a cloud from around it.

"UH link he's not slowing down!" she cry out just before I push her out-of-the-way placing a bomb in its path jumping away, landing next to Izzy.

"COVER YOUR EARS!" I yell as I block my ears as explosion vibrates through the area. she screams the sent of gun power in the air uncovering my ears. I look as her to see she's fine and back up the goron is unfurled, it yells out at me.

"YOU WILL NEVER TAKE ME! YOURE EVIL! GANONDORFS MINIONS!" I look at it confused "I AM THE GREAT LINK HERO OF THE GORON!" in raise my eyebrows in shock "sorry but, I thought my name was link." he looks confused but a look of recognition dawns upon his face.

"oh. you must be the link the great dondongo buster you have to help the other gorons have taken to the fire temple by ganondorf. they are going to be eaten if you don't help them my dad. the-ee-ee-yyy are going to be eaten by volgaria WAHHHHHH!" stepping back shocked cold sweat forms on my brow as the goron continues crying. raising my hands up in defence.

I jump at the hand on my shoulder turning to Izzy she gives me a smile "I got this. I will get the information and cheer him up." I nod running off to the bottom floor.

I lean on the giant goron pot for a few minutes listening to the soft voice from above and the sobbing. later the crying stops I can hear them talking but only making out few words giving up sitting down on the cold floor. I let my mind doze off. but after a few minutes Izzy jumps down from the upper floor landing in front of me.

"I know where we are going." she hands me a red tunic "where?"

"inside the volcano crater."

"how?" I question

"there's is a secret passage way in the goron leaders office behind the statue ,but i have to do something really quick."

"ok." I reply as she runs into the old goron shop I go to follow after her.

"STAY OUT THERE!" she yells pushing me out, sighing a little while later. she comes out wearing a red tunic, just like the one she gave me.

"you might want to put the tunic on." she states as she turns her back to me, sighing sliding on the red fabric she turns back around.

"race you!" she runs off ahead ,before I can catch her. "WHAT?! WAIT!" running after her. we enter the room. she ran over to the statue leaning on it and smiling "I beaten you!" I chuckle as her child like behavior as I push the statue out-of-the-way "well to the fire temple." answering her "to the fire temple."...

/

end of chapter 3 yay hope this one was ok thanks hope you are enjoying it when ever I get the time I will put out the next chapter as soon as I can thanks luvz you guys


	4. Chapter 4

hi guys, thanks to winter for v

/

chapter 4

/

"HOLY CROW BAR OF JESUS! ITS HOT IN HERE!" link nods but raises one eyebrow and glances at me as he wipes the sweat that's already forming on his brow "holy crow bar of Jesus?" he questions.

I simply sigh "don't ask."

he shakes his head walking ahead of me, following after him. we coming up to the unbroken bridge. link walks ahead of me getting to the middle of the bridge, just as a flash of blue catches my eyes that's in the middle of the large rafter of the cave as soon as its there its gone. humming' I think I know what that was.'

*THUMP* I jump looking back at the bridge sheik is standing in front of link. he says something to link that I can't make out from here, but his red eyes lock with mine into a stare to the death, after a few moments link breaks the friction between us.

"uh sheik a new song." he starts to ramble off

"It is something that grows overtime...a true friendship. A feeling in the heart that becomes stronger over time the passion of friendship will soon blossom into righteous power and through it ,you will know which way to go...this song is dedicated to the power of the heart listen to the bolero of fire!"

he pulls his harp from out one of the folds in his body suit. as link following suit with his ocarina sheik plucks his harp in the tune twice before link follows moving his finger skillfully across the small object. he plays the melody and pauses as sheik joins him again they harmonize beautifully together there is a long pause. I close my eyes feeling the smooth melody move through me like a ghost.

"link see you again." he steps back glancing at me one more time before a large pillar of fire erupts between the two. link covers his eyes a large flash erupts into the air stinging my eyes. I yelp covering my eyes

"FREAKING SHEIKAH!" I yell out uncovering my eyes as link shrugs "damn sheikah trying to blind me." I grumble under my breath as link walks up to me.

"you ok?" nodding and straightening up and blinking a few more times.

"let's go." I say while waving my hand forward. he walks behind me over the bridge to the next platform... oops I forgot about the broken bridge just as link gets out his hook shot aiming flying over to the next platform he looks back at me.

"can you get over?" he questions.

"no." I yell back as he puts his hand on his chin.

"do you think you could toss the hook shot to me" I yell he shakes his head.

"too risky!" he hums.

"do you think I could carry both of us over." he yells.

I shake my head "no that's way more risky!" I gulp looking down at the lava. we go back into thought.

"you go ahead, I will find a way to get over!" I yell waving my hand.

"but." he goes to argue.

"don't argue with me go on...go." I yell as he nods going to the temple he looks back at me before he enters. I turn my back toward the bridge ok time for the hard part how do i get in?

I smile as I hear navi yell at link for being a dimwit.

/

i know its very short but I hoped you enjoyed it.


	5. Chapter 5

yay hey guys hope you are enjoying and sorry was rushing to get this done.

/

chapter 5

/

"ok... how do I get over there!?" rubbing my chin while I look over the cliff at the molten lava below. "UGGGGHHHH! HOW?"

"how what?" I let out a scream while aiming my sword at the Intruder, sheik pushes the sword away from his face with his palm giving me a 'che' noise.

"what are you doing here?" I hiss glaring back at him.

"why should I tell you that?." he growls lowly, he takes a step forward as I do the same.

"then why should I trust you?" I retort tilting my head and puffing out my chest little.

"why are you with link?" he growls looking at me suspiciously.

"none of your business." rolling my eyes while placing one hand on my hip.

"Its my business to keep link out of trouble." he states his light red eyes glaring into my dark red ones.

"they why are you putting him In danger, not to mention you sent him Into a volcano..hm?" I hiss throwing the tip of my sword Into the ground making It stick up.

"It's to make him ready." he reply getting Into a defensive stance.

"for what?" I growl hovering my hand near the hilt of my sword.

"that's none of your concern." he says In a ticked off tone of voice, as we both seem ready to leap at each other.

I retort hissing "why? I already know about ganondorf and link sleeping In the sacred realm for seven years after, pulling out the master sword so tell me why, why should I tell you anything If you tell me anything?"

he steps back shocked "How do you?"

"that's none of your concern." I retort smirking at my little win.

"who are you?" he questions while hIs hand hovers over a dagger.

"someone who Is more important then you think, that Is all I'm going to say." stepping to him "princess." I hiss In her ear

she jumps back eyes wIde, swinging the dagger at me. I hiss as It hits my upper chest bone. "how do you know?!" she hIsses as I grip the dagger taking It out and holding the wound.

I shake my head "don't worry. I wont tell anyone." she leans her head down breathIng out a puff of aIr, as I hand her back her dagger. I huff lettIng my hand up It only shows a small gash. "but how?"

"like I saId I'm more important than you thInk?" she stays a distance looking at me, her eyes waver showing a royal blue for a second.

I walk up to her placing my hand on her shoulder. "I'm on your side, just trust me I know what I'm doing."

she shakes her head "I don't trust you but, for now you are not a threat."

rolling my eyes "oh gee thanks that makes me feel so fluffy Inside..." placing a hand on my heart and shaking my head

"well this Is farewell..."

"my name Is Izzy."

"till next time Izzy." producing a deku nut out of one of her folds, I cover my eyes as flash erupts through the air. the light dies down uncovering my eyes "damn sheikah."

I mumble slightly, laughing a smile on my face. ok now about the bridge, think Izzy think..."THAT MIGHT JUST WORK!" I yell out loud.

"I just need a viola." I say tapping my chin

"but where ,I guess I can ask around but I need rupees and how am I going to get those." walking back out Into the goron city, making the trip back the village. walking down the stairs the fire cloud above the mountain that link Is still In looks angrier then ever...

the air around me and the people below me Is gloomy and musky smelling like burnt saw dust and rubber.

where would I check first?, maybe the shops first might have something walking Into the large mans shop where link and I got my shield and sword...

"AHHHH WHY HELLO THERE YOUNG LADY" the large mans brown eyes tilt up while he laughs "WHAT DOES THE PRETTY YOUNG LADY NEED!" he laughs again scratching his white/grey beard.

"uh I want to know If you build Instruments?"

he scratches his bald scalp "Instruments that depends what kind do you need?" he hums

" I need a viola made for me?"

he shrugs his shoulders shaking his head "sorry young lady, I can't help you with that but, I can give you an Idea on where to get one." he says quietly

"where" I question

"MUSIC BOX MAN IN TOWER YES. HE MENTIONED HAVING MULTIPLE INSTRUMENTS HE MIGHT JUST HAVE WHAT YOU ARE LOOKING FOR!"

"that helps a lot thanks" his booming laugh resonates around the room, making me smile.

"YOU COME AGAIN NOW YOUNG LADY" smiling wIth a nod I leave waving.

"well I have a lead" walking down the stairs and up again then again, I'm at the door of the windmill opening the door and stepping Inside. Im greeted with the song of storms music reverberating throughout the entire building, walking forward I spot the music box man across the room. stepping forward onto the spinning dial a yelp escapes me, pushing back up and holding my now bleeding nose and shaking my head, I get off the still spinning dial walking up to the platform. the odd man Is on thinking back the mans name Is guru guru.

"excuse me sir?" he looks up at me with Is eyes still closed.

"It all started with that kid with that ocarina."

"uhhhh...(awkward dots :) lol)" he rambles on about that ocarina kid.

I cut off by raising my voice little It "excuse I was told that you have multiple instruments."

"oh yes! oh yes!" he nods rapidly

"do you have by chance a viola."

he stops for a second "oh no oh no sorry lady I have not that one"

he looks sad for a second ,before his face snaps back to a happy smile... "thanks anyways. bye.." getting back onto the dial spinning back to the door and leaving.

"oh god! what am I going to do?" I fling my hands Into the air over my head. I'm going to sooo get my nose fixed before going back, poking the already swelling flesh a fresh line of blood running over my lip, holding my nose walking up the stairs to the potion shop.

a blond little girl Is coming down, I look up at her. she waves closing her pale green eyes, I gasp she trips over a rock on the stairs! she falls to the side she Is already over the edge, jumping over pulling her Into me I try to grab the side of the stairs, failing I twist so my back Is facing the ground. *thump*

skidding at impact! the air In my lungs Is audibly forced out. the little girl clings to my body her frail frame clings to my larger one, finally the ringing In my ears stop ringing, but the girl Is crying and sniffing the moistness from her tears leak through my shirt, I brush my fingers through her long hair as I catch my breath.

"honey, are you ok?" I pant out the sobbing calms down.

"yeah" I make out through the sobbing.

"honey, do you want me to take you home?" she sniffles nodding, rubbing her small nose rubbing against the fabric of my shirt, getting up bouncing her up on my hips, she clings her small arms around my neck.

"honey where are we going" she sniffs I rock my hips softly to side to side, calming her down slightly. I hold her head and upper back against me as she sniffles "my grandmas shop outside the potion shop." I hum sing to her as I slowly walk.

"come little children the times come to play here In my garden of shadow follow sweet children I show thee the way through all the pain the sorrows weep not poor children for life Is this way murdering beauty and passion hush now dear children It must be this way to weary of life and deceptions rest now my children for soon we'll awake to come In the still and the quite *humming* come little children I'll take thee away Into a land of enchantment come little children the time come to play here In my garden shaaahhhaaaddddoooowww!"

I finish singing... quite snoring breaks the silence In the air, I sigh and continue walking Into the potion shop and out the back, walking down the stairs the strong smell of chemicals wafers through the air. the little girl snuggled Into my links tunic, opening the door of the shop.

"shylo Is that you I smell blood shy?" I walk forward standIng on the other side of the counter.

"yes mam."

"where Is my grand-daughter?"

"she's right here, she fell asleep on the way here, do you want me to place her somewhere?" the woman waves her hand beckoning me to follow, moving behind the counter and followIng the women between two doors. taking the one on the left placing the girl on the small bed. "don't worry, she Isnt hurt, although I broke my nose and I'm sure my back was split open. I hadn't even notice the pain until I got here!"

"come now child I will fix you up." following her to the main room "take off your shirt..."

"uh..."

"do not question me child." pulling my tunic over my head along with my tang top, her cold hands prod and poke at me. "child how did you spit open your back?" scratching my head.

"I fell off the stairs that go up to the potion shop mam." a shock of pain shots though my entire body paralyzing me.

"hmm I'm going to have disinfect this gash and stitch It back up."

I nod, but dace pales at the thought. "yes mam."

"please don't call me mam ,I would prefer you to call me Monica." I nod

"how much Is this going to cost?"

"nothing, you brought my granddaughter safely home." I whine when she dabs water on, crying out when she digs In cleaning out the wound I clutch the chair I'm sitting In, she leaves I hear her clanking vials of multicolored potions and things I can't tell what they are she picks up a slight green and black vial she goes out of view "ok child here Is the hard part" hearing a cork pop open I scream out In pain It felt like my body was melting and freezing at the same time It burned some much, tears fall from my eyes.

"hush child It Is almost over." the pain increased ten times as much, It felt like I was being burned alive and being dropped In nitrogen, I was suffocating, a sharp pinch broke through all the pain tears flow out of my eyes, rolling down my face then another and another, repeating the process. It stops but pain still flows through my spine. "It Is over child now for the nose..." she picks up a pink vial pouring It onto my nose, she holds my face steady popping my nose back Into place.

she wraps white bandages around my waist and my upper back. "you dId very well child." I sniff steadying my nerves.

"can I ask you something?" my voice Is shaky.

"what Is It child."

"do you know where I could get a viola?"

"oh chIld you came to the right place, In my younger years I played for the queen of hyrule." she cackles.

"that's amazing!, but If I can maybe I can buy It from you." she shakes her head placing her Boney hand on my cheek.

"oh child I can not see very well anymore and shyolo does not want to play the viola she plays the flute It wIll not be played as long as It lays In my room you can have It"

"no I wIll pay for It It's no problem" she waves her hand leavIng the room comIng back out wIth a case

"here child take It." reaching out taking out of the case playing the strings tuning them and playing Zelda's lullaby. "beautiful, take good care of It and pass It on, come back to visit again child." slipping my shirt and links tunic on.

"bye Monica thank you some much." placing the viola case on my hip taking It and playing the bolero of fire waiting a moment nothing happened confused.

"what I thought that would work." I whisper to myself, well I should head back to link he must be like half way through the temple. the sun Is setting while the large silver moon rises, a small pressure pushes on my shoulder blades gasping, but walking forward.

It must be that weird potion that Monica used on me. walking up the mountain trail gorons are back out here.

"WAIT THE FAIRY!" I yell out, getting weird looks directed at me. I ignore it and climb up the trail, dodging the boulders threating to crush me, climbing up the rock wall as fast I can and running over to the ground. I run Into the great fairy fountain pulling out the viola quickly playing Zelda's lullaby the loud laugh filling the fountain the red haired woman opens her hands to me laying her head on her hands and crossing her legs.

"AHAHAH HELLO YOUTH I AM THE FAIRY OF DEATH MOUTAIN!" her voIce booms throughout the room

"um can you enchant my viola?"

she laughs"OF COURSE YOUTH THAT IS EASY" my viola floats through the case and floats Into an orb of rainbow colors, the same light comes over me. I yelp when my feet no longer touches the ground. the fairy's laugh echo's through the air for a moment falling of floating back to the ground. the violas appearance has changed,

It's now black and shiny with small wing patterns engraved Into the cold wood, Its lined with silver the fairy laughs as I gasp and admire the marksmanship.

"IT IS LOVELY IS IT NOT IT WILL BE CALLED THE NIGHT WING USE IT WELL IT IS RESITANT TO ANY KIND OF DAMAGE GIVEN TO IT...IT WILL NOT BURN...IT WILL NOT FREEZE REMEMBER USE IT AND VISIT ME AGAIN WHEN YOU FEEL WEARY FAREWELL NIGHT WING!" she flips back Into the water waving. walking out lifting playing bolero of fire the tune so crisp and smooth. It echo's through the air red light forms around me taking me away landing on the fire medallion of fire jumping up and down In victory!

"BOOH YEAHHHHHH" I yell out, putting the viola, In the case running Into the temple running to the door on the right but large rumbling vibrates through the air!

/links pov

finally whipping the sweat off my brow and slamming the megaton hammer onto the tower In the middle of the hot room, I go down with the It "AHHHHHHHHHHHH" holding on as best I can, It lands making me fly up Into the air "ugggggghhhhh when Is this going to be over" jumping.

"In a few minutes" Izzy Is standing at the entrance door.

"sup sorry It took me so long geez link you look horrible!" she jokes jumping over to her there Is a case on her side her nose look like It was broken she's bruised and Is covered In sweat.

"what?"

"nothing." I say

"but I don't have the key!" pointing to the door she laughs.

"but I do." she laughs handing the key to me.

"ready to go?" nodding retorting with.

"are you ready?"

"don't underestimate me." she pumps her fist In the air we yell out In unison "LETS GO!"

/

sorry guys I know the ocs log was really long I wIll be startIng out wIth lInks pov next tIme tay tay love you guys I wIll be out the next chapter as soon as I can


	6. Chapter 6

hey guys i really need feed back lol my jaw still hurts from the dentist and that was yesterday well i hope you guy like the story and i would like to thank the two people who have been still reading along with me luv guys and thank you if you guys have any ideas on a special episode luv u guys bye

/

Chapter 6

/

links pov\

cluching the megaton hammer, the lock on the large boss door unlocks.

the chain clanks onto the floor, the door fly's open. a gust of burning air flows into our faces. Izzy covers her face and crys out giving her a sympathetic look and walking into the room, with Izzy following after me. the platform below us is floating on a pool of lava, it has multiple holes in it ,Izzy jumps ahead of me onto the platform, it slightly sways on impact. she holds her hand up beckoning me.

"ITS SAFE" she yells up to me jumping onto the platform, it dips into the lava with my weight making Izzy wave her hands around to keep steady. we laugh nervously a low rumbling echos in the large area looking around confused. the rumbling gets steadily louder the hole in the middle starts bubbling and seething over. Izzy backs away with her hands up from the hole *BANG* lava and molten rock flys every where a pillar of fire and lava shots up into the air *RRRRRRRAAAAAAWWWWRRRRRRRRR* my eyes widen what is that "WHAT IS THAT!?" I yell looking at Izzy.

she covering her left eye and is kneeling, a voice brakes through the screaming and the rawring "ITS VOLGARIA!" she screeches volgaria flys around the room before diving into the hole on the outer layer making the platform rock. holding out the megaton hammer moments later the rumbling starts up again.

I hear a sword leaving a sheath, Izzy is now standing next to me her long dark brown hair covering her face. my attention switches to more lava exploding from the next hole. charging the gray mask on the red scales shined and glowed the bright green eyes shined brightly, it gurgles out lava slamming down the megaton hammer onto the head it screeches.

its head laying on the platform, the mask is cracked ,hitting it again the mask chips even more and volgaria's head snaps up while it slashes at me with its claws. jumping away it pulls out the hole and starts soaring in the air around the area.

"RUN!" Izzy yells pulling me, catching a glimpse of red behind us. Izzy changes directions looking back fire is being blown the way we were running. the sound of rumbling and the slight rawr fills the area looking forward. we make it to the edge of the platform but volgaria rounds its way around us!

"DUCK AND ROLL!" she yells, she pulls me to the ground, slipping under the dragons maine and body. we get up running again, but volgaira has other ideas. it goes back into the holes two bubble at the same time having the megaton hammer in a tight vice like grip, volgaria pops out of the hole on the right running over and avoiding the claws swiping at me slamming the hammer into its mask, it shatters even more part of it molten face and bone show through. its head slams down onto the platform, slamming the hammer onto it again. its head swings catching my arm with its maine, it burns me instantly causing me to yell out in pain, jumping back while clutching my arm Izzy runs forward taking the hammer out of my hand, jumping up and slamming it onto its head. her hair flys around her volgaira rawrs out in pain reeling up swiping at her.

she's sent sprawling back onto the platform almost sliding off the edge, her back and arm is bleeding and burned "LINK RUN!" she yells gripping her shoulder. a rumbling starts up stone falls onto the ground, a bolder lands next to me running around the ring and dodging the large rocks that threaten to squish me the rubbing stops after a few seconds.

Izzy is back onto her feet, she drags the hammer behind, she stager when she hands it to me, she pants. "finish that ass hole off..." nodding, the middle hole of the platform starts to bubble and splash again, running to it jumping to the side away from the fire spit out at me. volgarias mask is completely off slamming the megaton hammer into its head blood spurts out crushing instantly.

"LINK THE MASTER SWORD!" unsheathing the sword with a shout, chopping its head off it releases a final gurgled cry the area grows quite... he body crystallizes before exploding into dust leaving a heart piece picking it up.. "well its over now, nice team work, right izzy!" the blue circle of light opens in the center of the arena, a soft thump echos. my eyes snapping over to Izzy she laying on her face, blood starts to slowly pool around her!

"IZZY!" running over to her picking her frail body up ,damn it! I used the fairy I had during the fight... crap crap crap... I repeat in my head cold sweat welling up, running into the blue light. I have to get her healed entering the chamber of sages, Izzy is no longer with me! panicking whats going to happen!?

/

izzy pov

it's so cold... where am I?.. its blurry, everything is blurry... laying flat on my back, pain evades my system. spotting the full moon above me within a swirl of smoke.

I must be in the crater... blue light invades my vision making my head throb more then it already was. a muffled voice is telling me things I cant make out links blurred face comes to my view.

"sta.. .wake ..t ev... you.. don't. fal...sleep" I can only make out a little of what he's saying. I feel him moving somewhere .but where? a few minutes or hours later, I cant even tell anymore... a screams bursts through my bubble..

I spot a blurry out line of a blond hair girl, she grabs links hand pulling him with her she says something about her grandmother... running this through my processing I whisper out "sweety?" the little girl wraps a hand around my limp one. i feel myself smile ,before everything goes black.

/merry late Christmas everyone.


End file.
